July
by seagurl3
Summary: Percy and Hera were always different, until one event brought them together into a twisting adventure. It started with a cliff in America and ended on the welcome mat of a mansion in Oregon. No Smut. Rating - T for one curse word. Ships - Hera and Percy, Eros and Psyche implied, past Percabeth, Zeus and Daphne.


**_Playlist - June_**

 ** _Time - 1 hour 60 minutes (2 hours)_**

 ** _# of songs - 32_**

 ** _50 Ways to Say Goodbye - Train_**

 ** _As You Turn Away - Lady Antebellum_**

 ** _Bartender - Lady Antebellum_**

 ** _Battlefield - Jordin Sparks_**

 ** _Because of You - Kelly Clarkson_**

 ** _Before He Cheats - Carrie Underwood_**

 ** _Behind These Hazel Eyes - Kelly Clarkson_**

 ** _Best Days Of Your Life - Kellie Pickler_**

 ** _Bird Set Free - Sia_**

 ** _Break The Rules [Explicit] - Charli XCX_**

 ** _Broken [feat. Amy Lee] - Seether_**

 ** _Church Bells - Carrie Underwood_**

 ** _Dear Future Husband - Meghan Trainor_**

 ** _Don't You Wanna Stay - Jason Aldean With Kelly Clarkson_**

 ** _Going Out Like That - Reba McEntire_**

 ** _Heart Of The World - Lady Antebellum_**

 ** _I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift_**

 ** _Into the Night - Santana feat. Chad Kroeger_**

 ** _Just A Fool - Christina Aguilera Blake Shelton_**

 ** _Like I'm Gonna Lose You - Meghan Trainor feat. John Legend_**

 ** _Like We Never Loved At All - Tim McGraw [feat. Faith Hill]_**

 ** _Never Again - Kelly Clarkson_**

 ** _No Air - Jordin Sparks feat. Chris Brown_**

 ** _Remind Me - Carrie Underwood feat. Brad Paisley_**

 ** _Set Fire to the Rain - Adele_**

 ** _Shake It Off - Taylor Swift_**

 ** _Since U Been Gone - Kelly Clarkson_**

 ** _So What [Explicit] - P!nk_**

 ** _Sober - P!ink_**

 ** _Stitches - Shawn Mendes_**

 ** _We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together - Taylor Swift_**

 ** _Wouldn't Change a Thing - Demi Lovato Joe Jonas_**

 _~~July~~_

Percy never knew it would end like this.

He imagined some monster would triumph over him, or he'd die of old age/a certain goddess not liking him. Maybe he'd get his leg stuck in a vending machine and the firemen had to amputate him and he died of bloodloss. That was much better than what he was going to do now.

He took a shaky breath in. Hundreds of feet below was dry land, hidden by a layer of fog. The wind was cold, which was to be expected for an early February morning. Sleet pelted his face, making him more numb than he already was. As he took a step closer to the edge, the memories from only hours before filled his vision.

 _~~July~~_

 _30 more minutes. Percy couldn't believe it. He was getting married in 30 minutes to the woman of his dreams. He was head over heels, making sure everything was_ perfect _for her. The flowers had to be a certain way and a certain colour, the guests were too be happy and merry. Jason kept pestering him._

" _Dude, everything is good." the son of Jupiter sat on the counter, watching Percy with his sky blue eyes._

" _Good isn't enough." Percy paced the room in a mild panic. "It has to be perfect. Athena AND Poseidon will be here!"_

 _Jason sighed. "Percy, you're starting to sound like Malcolm."_

 _Percy turned on his heel to glare at his ring-bearer. "That was cold."_

 _Jason chuckled, slipping Percy's future wedding band into its holder. "Why don't you go check up on Annabeth. She might be able to calm you down."_

 _Percy thought for a minute. "Yeah, I guess so."_

 _Jason closed the box. "Great, I'm gonna go and make sure Leo doesn't accidently set fire to the cake."_

 _Percy's eyes grew to the size of dishes, causing Jason to erupt into giggles._

" _I'm just joking."_

 _Percy scowled. "Imma make you eat your own bolt next time you do that."_

 _With that, the groom-to-be exited the bathroom and made his way to see the bride-to-be._

 _It didn't take long for him to find her - she was supposed to be in the dressing room. After all, the dress the Aphrodite Cabin made for her had to be assembled in person and fitted onto her body - the silver and red silk dress was to be as perfect as Percy's grey and green suit._

 _He didn't think to knock. He's seen Annabeth undressed many-a-time before._

 _He never expected to walk in on his wedding planner and his fiancee halfway undressed and sucking face._

 _The scene was worse than anything he has ever seen, and he's seen a lot of stuff._

 _Annabeth's hair was halfway undone from its wedding bun. Her dress was hastily unzipped and the torso pulled inside out over itself so her chest was exposed, which had no bra. There was clothes flung all across the room, some of which were not Percy's nor Annabeth's. The wedding planner, a guy in his mid 30's, was being pressed against the chair by the blonde, his shirt missing and jeans unzipped, arms wrapped around Annabeth's neck._

 _Percy's mind went blank. According to the news report, there was an earthquake reported to have only affected that building, the walls crumbling down and the water pipes bursting from as far as 100 feet below the building. No one was dead, miraculously, but there were a few injuries like broken bones and broken hearts._

 _He couldn't look at her, he couldn't look at anyone. Athena probably despised him for acting in such a manner, probably not knowing about Annabeth's affair that had apparently been going on since she was_ legal _, about a year ago. Poseidon might have been held responsible for the building's destruction._

 _All Percy could see when he closed his eyes was the look of guilt in Annabeth's eyes when she turned around and saw the witness to her affair. All he could hear inside was the girl trying to justify what she did, to belittle it and promise that 'it was nothing serious'._

 _All he could feel was numb._

 _~~July~~_

The girl who he loved with his entire heart had cheated on him. He couldn't believe it was only a month ago, it felt like just yesterday

He took another step towards the edge. He did all his calculations right - it was tall enough to catch some attention. Once his feet left the ground, the sky god would feel his presence in his domain and smite him down to Hades.

Percy planned on staying at DOA Recording Studios for life… er, death. He rid himself of any money, made sure all his magical items were somewhere he couldn't get to… or, more accurately, somewhere that they couldn't get to him. Anything valuable was gone, lost forever the moment he dies.

Elysium was not his goal anymore, how could it be? He knew he would automatically go there once he crossed the Styx.

But he didn't want paradise - not one without a loyal Annabeth. His one true love, the one that made him whole, the one who apparently didn't love him back.

His toes were dangling off the edge now. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and leaned forward. He spread his arms out wide, preparing himself for the stomach drop he'd feel.

He never left the ground.

 _~~July~~_

When Percy's eyes opened again, he wasn't in DOA Studies.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. The sun had barely moved in the sky, or maybe it was a different day?

Something poked his forearm gently. As his vision came into focus, he found himself face to face with the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

Her face was dotted with faint freckles which were more prominent across the bridge of her button nose. Although her greenish/light brown eyes radiated with a midst of wisdom, her face held youth and brightness. She had flowing blonde hair which cascaded just past her petite shoulders. When the sun shone, it caught the colour of her hair just right, turning it into beautiful golden strands which appeared too precious to even touch. She was small, but had an athletic frame, one which might of been built by a lot of running or sport in her younger years. Her skin, a light golden brown, was bright with joy. Her choice in clothes complimented her small frame - a tunic made from a pastel yellow silk fabric and mid-thigh shorts that were pure white. Her shoes were gladiator style, the white and gold weaving rising up to just an inch below her knees, golden hairs barely visible on her copper-like skin. She wore a thin gold and silver choker, small pearl charm dangling in the very center. It was obvious that she had no makeup on, but she looked so perfect that no one would even notice.

Percy must have been staring, because the girl frowned.

"Um, hello? I'm talking to you."

Percy shook his head. "Uh, wha?"

The girl's frown got deeper, causing little dimples to appear. "I said are you okay?"

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. _Holy Hera this girl is cute._

The girl snorted. "Well of course I'm cute."

Percy's eyes widen. _Did I say that out loud?_

"No," The girl tilted her head, her curls rustling and shimmering as they fell to the left. "But you might as well have been."

Percy was officially creeped out. Was he that easy to read?

The gears turned in his head. There was only one person he knew with greenish-brown eyes.

 _~~July~~_

"...Hera?"

The goddess smiled at the name. "Yup."

"Why are you here?"

"To ask you why would you try to commit suicide." Hera sat down in front of Percy.

The demigod looked down at his lap and playing with his thumbs. "Annabeth…"

The goddess scowled. "Yes, where is that good for nothing blonde? Shouldn't she be preventing you from doing something like this?"

Percy broke down right then and there. His sobs echoed across the cliffside, startling the goddess.

Hera couldn't understand why his reaction was so harsh towards this girl. She thought he loved her. Did she die?

Percy did something unexpected. He leaned forward and rested against her chest, sobbing softer now.

She didn't know what to do; she held him there for what seemed like hours to him and eons to her.

When Percy sobered up, Hera gingerly wiped his face with a silk handkerchief that had been a gift from Psyche. She feared that he would break down again if she mentioned the blonde, but she needed to figure out what was wrong.

"Did she die?"

Percy stayed silent for a few minutes. "She cheated on me."

His voice was small, broken.

Hera's rage boiled in her chest. She silently vowed to herself that this daughter of wisdom will pay for a crime like this.

Percy choked a little. "30 minutes before our wedding ceremony."

Hera's eyes widened dramatically. "She did what?!"

Percy flinched at the pitch of her voice. Hera mentally reminded me herself that screeching was not the right thing to do when someone's ear is near her mouth.

"I found her, in the changing room, with the _f*king wedding planner._ "

He sounded angrier now. Hera was fairly certain that was a mortal curse word, but she didn't know for sure.

"I will personally wreck my wrath upon her."

Percy shook his head, sitting up.

"No."

Hera blinked in confusion. The rest of her being did too, even the one sitting at a marriage counselor room helping a couple.

"No? Why do you say no to this?"

"Nothing good comes out of wrecking wrath upon someone." Percy holded his hands on his lap. "I just… I want to stop feeling this pain."

Hera looked down at ther handkerchief. She only knew two people who could help the pain, they've helped her before.

"How about we take a trip back to Greece?"

Percy half glared at the goddess. "And have me die there? You just saved me from suicide, going back to Greece _is suicide_."

She waved her hand, dismissing the comment. "I'll be there with you. Besides, you need to get out of America, at least for now."

Percy seemed to ponder this, then nodded. "If you say so…"

She took his hand and pulled him up to his feet. He stood much taller than her, easily 6 feet and 2 inches. Hera had decided to stay petite, and she did not regret this decision.

A few instances later, they were in Argos, walking hand in hand to a house just east of the city. Hera couldn't bring Percy through teleportation, he had to be invited in by the owners. Percy was silent, looking at all the ancient city that mixed with modern technology.

Hera pointed out things he didn't know.

"That fountain is where one of the old princes met his wife."

"This is where I first met the man who wanted to make me patron of the city"

"Artemis' huntress, Koino, use to live there"

The little stuff like that.

Before they knew it, Percy's arm was around her shoulder and they were discussing other things, funnier things. Dusk was starting to set in as they got to the mythological mansion.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember this place being on the map."

"It wouldn't be, mortals don't know about it." Hera slide out of his grip and politely knocked on the door. Percy suddenly started shifting on his feet, realising this was a god's residence.

For a few long moments, there was nothing. Then a pearly white doors opened to reveal the face of a man with huge white feathery wings.

Percy made a choking sound. "Holy shit, you're-"

Cupid pierced his lips. "Hera, why did you Perseus here? Shouldn't he be at his home in America?"

While Percy was trying to grasp his words, Hera straightened her outfit.

"We need to talk, about an… _incident_."

The pink eyed man blinked, then ran a hand through his blonde hair. "If you insist."

"With both of you."

There was a flicker of confusion, then he realised who she was talking about.

"I'll meet you two in the living room." He was gone in a puff of smoke.

"And I thought Thanatos was hot." Percy whispered, causing Hera to smile.

"Come on, you might get lost."

 _~~July~~_

Percy was so fascinated, he almost forgot why they were there.

The whole mansion was filled with so many riches, he felt him he was back in Persephone's Garden, only everything was white not black.

Hera held his hand as she guided him down the halls. Something felt different about her now. He was so sure he hated her, but… did he? Hera seemed so calm, so understanding. Nothing like the vengeance goddess he had grew to know.

They arrived at a pillow filled room. Gold strings with pearl beads hung from the ceiling like a silk waterfall, reaching a hundred feet up and ending just above their heads. Each pearl glowed, like mini light bulbs, giving the room a silvery coated look.

Percy sat down on a soft white fur couch, sinking deep into it. His eyes scanned the mosaics on the wall and the stained glass windows that depicted landscapes and waterscapes.

Cupid, along with another woman with caramel hair in dreads and light brown skin, walked in. The woman had wings similar to those of a butterfly's.

Percy knew who she was immediately. He stood up frantically.

"Oh my gods, you're Psyche."

Psyche smiled softly. "You don't have to bow or anything, dear hero." The goddess waved him off, and then turned to the much older person in the room.

"Hera, it has been a while." Psyche held her arms out and received a hug from the goddess of marriage, then the four of them - 3 gods and a demigod - settled down.

Tea and nectar was distributed, along with food like scones and chocolates. There was silence as Percy started to get comfortable.

"If you do not mind me asking, what are you here for?" Psyche asked politely.

Percy paused, right in the middle of lifting his tea cup for a sip.

All eyes turned to him and he cleared his throat.

Then he launched into the story. He told them the events leading up to the proposal, the wedding planning, the wedding day, the conversation with Jason, the big reveal.

He didn't break into tears. He did suddenly crash and stop working. He found the words easy on the tongue, like just being in the presence of Psyche was enough to calm down everything.

When he finished, Cupid stood up, slightly angry.

"I can promise you, this was not my doing." He stated calmly. "I spent years hitting _you_ with arrows trying to get you and Annabeth together."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry… what?"

The love god waved his hand and Percy started glowing bright pink. He yelped, nearly falling over.

All over his skin were small, heart shaped scars barely a centimeter squared. And there were tons of them.

"They didn't seem to work on you. Aphrodite got agitated, then had me shoot Annabeth when you two were in Mount Saint Helens."

He pulled his quiver out of mid air. "You cost a lot, Percy. I spent at least a thousand arrows on you. I am truly sorry for what has happened."

Psyche looked at Percy. "You remind me of myself. I made your soul personally, upon the requests of the Fates. Your loyalties and strive to protect those you love make you so unique."

"But… it hurts so much."

Her eyes saddened. "That is yet another thing I can see myself in. I can not heal you, Percy. I can make you feel better, but you will still feel the pain. She broke you using your fatal flaw, that is never fixable."

She held out her hands and Percy took them.

"But the pain won't be as bad. More like a bruise compared to an entire body filled with broken bones."

Percy nodded. "I would be grateful for that."

She smiled, then turned to her husband.

"Could you and Hera give me a few minutes?"

The two gods nodded and hologrammed out of the room.

The glow on Percy's body turned into a deep purple and Psyche started to glow bright gold. Percy tried to close his eyes, but he couldn't move.

His heart started to feel lighter. He felt his pain being pulled from him. One by one, each arrow scar peeled off his skin like stickers on wax paper. They glided into the air and formed into a ball. He saw every image of Annabeth that had made him happy. Those memories turned into an apathetic one. The painful ones dulled, no longer as painful. Like the small pinch of a needle that you expected to be worse. The wedding day started to burn away.

Minutes of watching the apathy set in, the glow faded. His heart scars were all gone, his skin smoother than before.

Psyche held Percy into a hug, and held on for a while.

The two gods came back in, and the demigod pulled away from the goddess.

"How do you feel?" Hera asked, curious.

Percy smiled a little. "Relieved and happier. Thank you."

Psyche put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to thank me. It's my job to watch over human souls."

 _~~July~~_

It was not long after when Hera suggested it was time to leave.

It was easily midnight now in Argos, and she suggested that they go back to America.

Percy vetoed the idea.

"I'd like to actually see Greece. I mean, without trying to save the world from itself."

Hera decided that was fair enough.

They headed into a high class bar, flashing Percy's legal ID and Hera's fake ID at the bouncer.

The two sat at the bar, a glass of wine for Hera and some bright blue vodka drink for Percy.

As the night went on, so the did drinks and conversations.

Hera got to know Percy better. She knew he was disrespectful to the gods, but now she learned why. They had asked so much from him with little in return. Zeus hadn't apologised for blaming Percy as the lightning thief. Athena looked down on him, Poseidon once said Percy was a 'mistake'. Ares had used Percy to get out of the trap Hephaestus made, Hephaestus had used Percy to figure out what was going on in Mt. St. Hellens. Even Hera had used Percy, though at the time she thought it just.

But at the same time, was it just? Was kidnapping him without his permission just? Maybe for her, but Percy was _just tired of it all._

He deserved a break.

They found themselves in a demigod only bar, 30 miles away from Argos. Percy was relaxed, laughing at Hera's endless ammunition of hero fails.

 _His laugh is so perfect._

Hera paused at the thought.

Did she really just think that?

She dismissed it and at about 4 in the morning, they crashed in her old temple, in a magically hidden living quarters.

The next day, they went sight seeing. They went to the sea and watched domesticated monsters float lazily after boats and harpies randomly steal food behind tourists backs.

They ate out, trying weird menu items and drinking warm cola under the hot sun.

They spent 5 days in Greece when Hera asked Percy if he wanted to travel the rest of the world.

"We can do that?" He laid on the California king bed, his coke half pressed against his lips.

"I'm a goddess, of course we can."

And that's what they did. On the 6th day, Percy waved goodbye to the homeland and they were off.

The first place they went was London. They stayed there for a week. Then it was off to Germany, where they hopscotched across in just 6 days.

The list went on and on. France, 9 days; Ireland, 4 days; Spain, 6 days; Portugal, 3 days; Turkey; 7 days; Costa Rica, 5 days; Australia, 13 days; Japan, 8 days; South Korea, 4 days; New Zealand; 8 days; just to name a few.

In total, they spent about a year together, travelling the world.

And Hera noticed one thing she never expected.

It happened on karaoke night in Canada, at a bar in British Columbia. Percy and her were only one glass in when she caught eye of a familiar man.

Zeus was at the same bar, seducing a lady who looked very similar to Beryl. Hera almost blew her lid there.

"What's wrong?" Percy tilted his head, noticing her change in mood.

"Zeus is here, that good for nothing…" She set down her glass a little harshly, the liquid spilling out. Percy frowned and waved his hand over the glass. The liquid stilled, then few back in. A simple trick he figured out in Rome.

"Let me guess, another mortal girl?"

Hera nodded. "He's probably enjoying my 'absence'."

"I don't think he's noticed it." Percy sneered softly.

And idea came to Hera's mind. "He doesn't know I'm here."

"Okay… and?" Percy frowned. Hera closed her eyes and willed herself to change. Coppery gold hair flew into a frizzy yet beautiful mess, a simple backwards twist crown pinned against the back of her hair. Her dress turned into a blue cocktail dress with wave like seems. Her eyes turned blue, blue as the dawn sky in the west. Her skin turned pale and freckled over. She grew in height, but only a couple of inches because she switched her flats for silver heels.

When she opened her eyes, Percy was staring.

"Which means he won't know I'm here with you."

Percy's eyes flickered with anticipation.

"You're a terrible wife." He teased

"He's a terrible husband." Hera countered, then took his arm and told him the plan.

 _~~July~~_

Percy was on his fifth drink when the plan started.

He started to move in the general direction of the bar, but he was drunk so he 'accidently' stepped in between the mortal girl and Zeus.

The god took a step back, startled.

"Oh my… I am so sorry." Percy's drink spilled all over the girl's dress. It wasn't anything major, just a simple coke and rum, and her dress was black anyways.

"Oh, it's okay." The bleach blonde girl waved her hand, dismissing his apology. "I'll buy you a new drink."

"You don't have to," Percy started, but Zeus put his hand on his shoulder

"I'll do it, okay Daphne?"

The blonde girl nodded and placed a kiss on Zeus' cheek. The sky god lead Percy towards the bar, embarrassed.

"What are you doing here?" He grumbled. Percy tilted his head like a confused puppy.

"Do I know you?"

"Do you not recognise me?"

Zeus looked very much like himself, just in a smaller form. But then again, Percy was halfway to wasted.

"Were you in the news recently?" Percy sounded genuine. "Because I'm not from here, I'm just travelling with my girlfriend."

"Your… girlfriend?"

"Mhm... " Percy took a sip of his new drink. "Her name is Summer."

Like that didn't raise a few eyebrows before. That was the name Percy insisted on giving her, back in Greece a year ago.

"Summer?"

"Mhm, she and I have been dating for 'bout a year," Percy lied. He knew Zeus didn't know this, Hera was aiding him.

The soft music stopped, changing records. Zeus narrowed his eyes at Percy.

"Are you sure you don't know me?"

Percy shrugged. "I'm pretty sure I'd remember someone like you. So no."

Hera sat on a stool on the stage, a stagehand helping her set up the mic. Percy glanced over.

"Ooooh there she is," He pointed excitedly at Hera. "That's my Summer."

Zeus glanced over as 'Summer' as the music started again.

" ** _Cause I'll be there, in the back of your mind_**

 ** _From the day we met 'till you were making me cry_**

 ** _And it's just too bad, cause you've already had the best days_**

 ** _The best days of your life"_**

Her voice was rustic, but pure. Her melody carried over the crowd, which had started to quiet down.

" ** _Ain't it a shame?_**

 ** _A shame that every time you hear my name_**

 ** _Brought up in a casual conversation_**

 ** _You can't think straight_**

 ** _And ain't it sad?_**

 ** _You can forget about what we had_**

 ** _Take a look at her and do you like what you see?_**

 ** _Or do you wish it was me?"_**

The crowd was quiet now, hanging on every word. Zeus seemed confused, not recognising her. She looked like Thalia, as in the Muse not his daughter.

" ** _Cause I'll be there, in the back of your mind_**

 ** _From the day we met to the very last night_**

 ** _And it's just too bad, cause you've already had the best days_**

 ** _The best days of you life"_**

The bleach blonde joined them at the bar. "Wow, she's really pretty."

"She's my girlfriend." Percy replied back.

" ** _And does she know?_**

 ** _Know about the times you used to hold me?_**

 ** _Wrapped me in your arms and how you told me_**

 ** _I'd be the only one_**

 ** _I heard about_**

 ** _Yeah, someone told me once, when you were out_**

 ** _She went a little crazy ran her mouth about me_**

 ** _Ain't jealousy funny?"_**

Percy could hear the small amount of pain behind her words. He knew old consorts of Zeus' have talked smack about the goddess. Now he knew why she had acted the way she did. He did not blame her for her behaviour.

" ** _Cause I'll be there, in the back of your mind_**

 ** _From the day we met to the very last night_**

 ** _And it's just too bad, cause you've already had the best days_**

 ** _The best days of you life_**

 ** _With me was a fairytale love_**

 ** _I was head-over-heals 'til you threw away "us"_**

 ** _And it's just too bad you've, cause you've already had the best days_**

 ** _The best days of your life"_**

Hera had stood up and started swaying to the beat of the music. Her magic was subtle, so much so that Zeus still hadn't caught on who she was. Pathetic that he could not recognise the one girl he should be loving.

" ** _I heard you're gonna get married_**

 ** _Have a nice little family_**

 ** _Live out my dreams with someone new_**

 ** _But, I've been told that a cheater_**

 ** _Is always a cheater_**

 ** _I've got my pride, and she's got you"_**

Her eyes landed on Percy, and a smile played on his cheeks. No words have ever been truer.

" ** _Cause I'll be there, in the back of your mind_**

 ** _From the day we met 'til you were making me cry_**

 ** _And it's just too bad, cause you've already had the best days_**

 ** _The best days of your life_**

 ** _Of your life_**

 ** _Oh, oh, yeah_**

 ** _You're gonna think of me_**

 ** _You're gonna think of me in your life_**

 ** _Oh, oh, yeah_**

 ** _It's a shame, it's a shame"_**

There was applause. Everyone loved Hera's voice.

For once, the goddess felt relief.

 _~~July~~_

Hera walked up to the bar and slipped her arm around Percy's.

"Hey, you were beautiful on stage," Percy slide his arm around her waist. Zeus eyes her disguise with a hint of confusion.

He had no idea it was her.

The bleach blonde nodded. "I wish I had your voice. You sounded like a goddess."

'Summer' smiled. "Oh, I wish I did. But no, I am nothing like my goddesses."

"Your goddesses?" Zeus raised an eyebrow. Summer nodded.

"Both Percy-pie and I are pagan, hellenistic." She played with her ring. "We believe in the greek gods."

The girl opened her mouth in an 'o' fashion. "Like Zeus and Hera?"

Hera's lips twitched at the recognition. "Yes, like Zeus and Hera."

Zeus shifted uncomfortably at his name being mentioned next to Hera's.

"So, like, do you worship the gods?" She twisted her hair around her finger.

"Oh no no no, we don't worship the gods," Percy waved his hands side to side. "We worship only one of them, our patron god."

"Goddess," Hera corrected. "Ours is Hera, goddess of marriage."

Zeus flinched at the name. "Why not any other god?" He grumbled.

But Percy and Hera ignored him.

"So, like, do you wish she'll bless you two with a happy marriage?"

This caught Hera of guard. What was she supposed to say to that.

Percy reacted quicker.

"Oh, that would be really hard to do." He stirred his drink around. "She's probably busy hunting down her husband. He's not very loyal to his wife."

"Cheated on her all the time," Hera added. "The poor goddess was so alone."

"Awh, well I really do hope she can get a better marriage." The blonde stated chipperly.

Zeus cleared his throat. "Daphne, maybe we should go-"

"But I wanna learn more!" Daphne complained.

Hera smiled at this. "The internet is filled with Greek Mythology. Maybe you could study it in college."

Daphne pondered this for a minute. "Well, I don't have a major yet… I will!" She clapped her hand together, delighted in herself. "I'll be really good at it too."

The four bid their finally farewells and Zeus dragged Daphne away.

"Do you think he caught on?" Percy whispered as Zeus opened the bar door.

"He has absolutely no clue."

Percy pulled her in closer and the room suddenly felt warmer. She looked up at sea green eyes and her knees melted.

She fell in love.

 _~~July~~_

The following week was pure paradise for the goddess and demigod.

Their time together was coming to an end, since Percy told her only a year of travelling, then he'd settle down and make a life. She couldn't complain then.

But now, she was head over heels. Percy, in many ways, was much better than Zeus.

It went against her entire philosophy to fall in love with a mortal. But here she was, the goddess of marriage, thinking about cheating on her husband.

Percy being shirtless was not helping.

They were in Washington State, at an indoor jacuzzi suite.

Percy's arms were around her, watching the sun set over the horizon.

Her confusion over her feelings made her slip up. She told him.

And he told her his feelings right back.

They went to bed that night, together.

Happy

 _~~July~~_

A week came way too fast. Saying goodbye to Hera was one of the hardest things to do for Percy.

But he understood.

She wanted to make him her immortal priest. She wanted to make him a king.

She put him in the same position that Poseidon had put Sally in.

Percy said no.

"I love you, really I do. But I am meant to stay mortal."

Hera, though sad, understood. She hugged him farewell.

"I have a feeling… I think I shouldn't stay in the hole I dug myself into with Zeus," She told him. "He's not loyal, everyone he dates wants to be queen in one way or another. I think I'm going to start finding men, ones who aren't selfish like Zeus."

With that, she took him to a very special location in the middle of Oregon.

"I asked Psyche to make you somewhere safe. No monster can get to you here, I promise."

They spent one more night together, and in the morning. Hera was gone.

 _~~July~~_

 _~~9 months later~~_

Percy was sitting at his dining room table, watching the news, when his doorbell rang.

Confused, he set down his mug of coffee and made his way around the island and towards the door. By this time, every step he took was muscle memory. Psyche had outdone herself, making the 70,000 square foot 20 bedroom house, but Percy was grateful.

He opened the door and was greeted with… nothing.

He frowned. That was odd.

Something cooed at his feet and he looked down.

A large basket made of woven gold sat on on his doormat, a green blanket with peacock feather stitching covering the top. There was a small, handwritten note attached to the handle with a silver ribbon.

Percy bent down, curious.

 _Raise Her Well_

 _~Her name is **June**_

Percy carefully lifted the blanket, green eyes meeting peacock green ones.

Her hair was a black as fertile soil, her skin just a touch above pale. Freckles dotted her tiny nose.

June reached up at Percy, cooing softly.

Percy broke into a smile and picked the baby up from the basket. Another note was tied around her fist.

No. Not note.

A medical bracelet.

Percy read it, and his eyes widened.

"I'll take care of her. I promise."

He picked the basket up and closed the door behind them.


End file.
